


To Omi

by violetecrit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Cold, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, First Crush, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetecrit/pseuds/violetecrit
Summary: Wherein one falls in love with the other
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 31
Collections: Haikyuu Fics





	To Omi

Before I met you, life was so colorless and dull that it made me wonder why people around me were so in love with being alive. It was a mystery to me.

For me, it didn't matter if i were alive or not; the only thing that mattered was that I got to play volleyball(not a lot but it was the only thing that did matter even if only a bit)  
Wait, it did matter that I was alive; because if I was dead I wouldn't have been able to play and also i wouldn't have met you but I didn't know this then...

I was very reckless with myself and at some point I started thinking that it didn't matter whether I got to play volleyball or not; the expectations everyone had of me were starting to get higher and higher, I always wondered whether they'd be too disappointed if I were to fail.

Life was boring and very hard to live,yes that's how it was, but then the day I met you everything changed. Not immediately. But the moment I laid my eyes on you I couldn't take them off of you.

For me it was weird because why was this person that I'd never met before so eye-catching; what was it about you that grabbed my attention? I didn't know the answer then and I didn't pay much attention to it; I just chucked it to the fact that you were a new student and that the moment you became a face I saw around a lot it would all be back to normal.

Oh but I was so wrong, because the more I saw you around the more I wanted to look. Suddenly, there was someone I couldn't wait to see. Suddenly, going to practice didn't seem like such a drag. Suddenly, I couldn't wait to wake up the next day to look at you.

It was weird for me and very new; I was very scared. But I also really wanted to get to know you, to hear your voice, to see you smile....

Most of all, I wanted to know your name.

Your presence alone impacted my life a lot; I'd changed from someone who didn't care whether I woke up the next morning or not, to someone who did....

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here,, so nervous~  
> See y'all in the next chapter!!


End file.
